gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Wiki:Things to Do
Looking to improve on Gundam Wiki? Here are some ways which you can help us out. Categories :Refer to '' Categories group articles with similar topics together to allow easier browsing of the articles. Ideally, all articles should be in at least one category. Articles in need of categorization can be found . Help Pages :''Refer to '' The help pages are still in the formative stage. If you have any ideas on how you can help others get started in editing the Gundam Wiki, write and article or add on to the existing articles. The help articles can be found . Short Pages :''Refer to '' Some articles are merely placeholders, waiting for an intrepid user such as yourself to come along and expand upon them. Short articles, sorted in order of their brevity, can be found . Incomplete Pages :''Refer to Category:Expansion Needed Some articles may be full articles but users can flag them as articles in need of expansion if they feel that the articles have yet to meet their potential. These may sometimes overlap with short pages. Articles in need of expansion can be found here. Non-existent Pages :Refer to and Category:Excessive Redlinks Some topics are referenced by many pages, but do not have an article about them yet. These heavily-referenced topics, sorted by the number of references they have, can be found . Some pages may reference to many topics but many of these topics do not have articles about them. These can create gaps in the article as readers would be unable to read up further on the referenced topics. Articles that have excessive redlinks can be found here. Requested Pages :Refer to Gundam Wiki:Requests Unavailable articles may be requested by users. Articles that have been requested can be found here here. Quotes :Refer to Category:Gundam Quote Have a memorable quote from a character of a series you have watched or read and you can't find it in the relevant Quote page for the character? Add the quote to the page! See for the instructions on adding quotes. Images :Refer to Category:Imageless Articles would look very dull without a relevant image. Images can convey more vividly what words may fail to express. Articles that are in need of images can be found here. Before you can add an image, you would have to upload the image. Chained Redirects :Refer to '' Sometimes, an article redirects to another article, which in turn redirects to yet another article. In extreme cases, there might be more than two redirects. When this happens, instead of smoothly being redirected, a user must click through to the third page. In order to prevent this, we try to eliminate chained redirects. All redirects should point directly to their final destination. Double redirects that need to be fixed can be found . Sources :''Refer to Category:Sourceless We strive to provide accurate information here on Gundam Wiki. In order to do so, we would need to have proper source citation. Articles that are in need of source citation can be found here. See Gundam Wiki:Manual of Style for guidelines on source citation.